warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Liana LeGuie
Liana LeGuie is a trooper in the 5th Penal Legion's tango squadron and is unique due to the fact that she is female and comes from a mechanised regiment earning her the hatred of both her Psychopathic Leader and his Pigheaded XO. History Personnel Profile *'Full Name:' Liana LeGuie *'Serial Number:' 1546-a67b *'Homeworld:' Thralkx *'Crimes:' Murder (1 Count),Assualt (1 count) and Theft (2 counts) *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 126lbs *'Defining Features:' **Lean but Muscular. **Imperial Aquilia tattoo on left wrist. **Long hair tied back in a ponytail. **Serial Number tattooed on left forearm. **Scars from multiple shrapnel wounds. **Scar on right forearm from implant. **Nueral Implant on right wrist *'Threat Level Evaluation:'Requires litle overseing during transport but is to be considered dangerous in the presence of Virgil Vasquez *'Flight Risk:' Liana has shown no atempts at escaping knowing that she has nowhere else to go. Brief Summary of selected Crimes *'Assualt 1:' Attacking a commissar with her chainknife *'Murder 1:' A cadet commissar was killed when the chimera reversed and crushed him under the tracks. *'Theft 1&2: Liana stole a pile of imperial demo charges and a chimera. Early Life Liana was born on the industrial world of Thralkx to two resistance fighters.The planet was at the time ocupied by the Tau empire and her mother and father were both leaders of the resistance.Her early childhood was spent at her grandmothers house in the country but she loved it when her mother came to visit and told her about the resistance.At the age of sixteen she joined the resistance and became a well respected sabatour and explosives expert. Liberation and service in the guard Three years later just before liana was due to turn 20 the imperial guard invaded the planet with the aim of removing its tau leaders.At the end of the conflict all resistance members were offered the chance to join the guard.Liana along with several friends joined the 1st Klien mechanised as tank crewmen. A noteable thing about the klienian tanks is that some of the older klienian battle tanks use a neural uplink and because of this the new inductees have had nueral interfaces inplanted in thier writing hand. In the campains that followed liana became a driver and was begining to setle down in the guard when an old friend of hers asked her to take part in the theft of large numbers of munitions. Sentancing Liana ended up in tango squad in a series of events involving a chimera,a commisar and a pile of explosives.She and a friend planned to blow up a small power generator to distract the guards before sneeking into a garage and stealing a chimera and the munitions inside.The first part of there plan went without a hitch and liana blew up the plant and the two of them had begone to unload the chimera when they were interupted by a cadet commisar who threatened the pair while they were unloading the chimera.The pair assualted the cadet but a full comisar walked in on the fight and subdued the pair.The commisar ordered the two of them sent to diferent penal legions Liana to the 5th and her friend to a diferent undisclosed penal legion. Service in the 5th Liana now acts as tango squadrens demo expert and sort of sniper being (compared with the rest of tango squadron) an expert in both those fields.She has recently developed a closeish friendship with techpriest Fredric Aslk partly out of compertition and partly due to the fact she is the only member of tango squadron who can drive a tank properly. Description Liana is about 5'4" with long black hair tied back in a ponytail.She attracks considrable atention from Corpral Vasquez due to the fact that she's the only women in the squad.She has an imperial double eagle tattoo on the underside of her left arm that marked her out as a member of resistance on Thralkx. Relationships With Other Tangos Deacon Coletrane To say liana and deacon hated each other would be an understatement.The two despise each other both of them being arogent and unwilling to back down on thier opinions.The two have had hundreds of arguements in the past but in recent years lianas view on armoured regiments has changed somewhat and the arguments between the two have become less frequent of late.Although liana is unlikely ever to change her mind completely and as such the two are likely to continue hating each other. Virgil Vasquez Lianas hatred of Deacon is nothing compared with her complete and utter loathing for frost.At times of stress she has serious contemplated doing one of her threats and literaly blowing his brains all over the wall.The only thing that keeps her from doing this is her fear of Deacon.Despite her fear of deacon at times she has shot at frost though only at his feet or other less escential body parts. Fredric Aslk Ferdric alsk is probably the only person in tango who liana actualy gets along with.The two of them often recive the same verbal torture from deacon and the two have a shared hatred for frost.Liana apreciates ferdric's skill with machines and achnologes the fact that he is necisery for her to drive the tanks she is so fond of. Skills,Abilitys and equipment Skills Klienian Basic Milatry Training As a tank driver liana was obliged to go through the basic training of every guardsman and is proficant in using all imperial weapons and is also capable demo charge user. Klienian Tank Training Liana is capable of driving both normal tanks with standard imperial controls and the special klienian modles that use outdated neural links from the early days of the imperium. Thralkxian Sabatour Training Liana recived training as a sabatour when she was a member of the recistance.This training involved sniper training and instructions on how to use demolition charges. Equipment Mk IV Klien Las Rifle The Mk4 Klien las rifle was designed by a forge in the Klienian sector and offers fully automatic fire,Single shot mode and semi automatic.The weapon can also be used as an effective sniper rifle in single shot mode. Pulse Pistol Liana's Pulse pistol once belonged to a kroot shaper.Liana killed the kroot back in her days in the rebelion and was allowed to keep the pistol throughout her carreer in the guard. Chain Knife Liana's chain knife was stolen from a mordian quatermaster and is a relic from the dark ages. Klienian Flak Armour Another remnant from her days in the rebelion liana's suit of Klienian flak armour is an improvement on normal flack armour but is nowhere neer as strong as the carapace armour used by stormtroupers. Quotes By About Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Characters Category:Characters